All He Has Left
by Liana Slane
Summary: Asgard's throne was not enough for Loki. Still feeling empty, he decides to seek revenge on his brother. Luring Jane away from Midgard, and beginning an unexpected journey through the nine realms, is only the beginning. AU. (Begins right where TDW ends.) Lokane.
1. Old Tricks

_A/N: I do not own any of the characters or major plot points from the Marvel movies or comics. I plan to integrate ideas from both sources, but since I am changing some small elements, I am going to be labeling this story as AU. It takes place right after TDW ends._

* * *

**Prologue - Old Tricks**

A glimmer of gold rippled through the flowing layers of crimson upon his back—an anomaly so fleeting that it had already vanished within the blink of an eye. Loki _finally_ possessed the power that he had been so fervently seeking. The fact that he utilized mischief in order to usurp the throne was most befitting of his reputation. Reminiscing over his glorious triumphs brought a slow, but calculated, smile to his thinly pressed lips. A touch of madness in his eyes was illuminated by the morning Asgard sun, which pierced through the vast throne room. Yet something was amiss within him.

What troubled the former prince was how his satisfaction started to wane mere months after his clandestine rule began. Though he would deny it vehemently, the loss of his mother, Frigga, had left him more emotionally ragged than he would have imagined. _She was not your mother_, he told himself bitterly, but a pang of guilt led to correction, _it was_ _you who was never her son_. Not the son she deserved—nothing more than a monster, inside and out.

To rule the mighty realm before him had never been his true goal. Kingship meant nothing more to him than the reality of finally being equal to the brother he so envied. Now it was empty without the respect for which he so badly yearned. He knew he would never have those things, not from his adoptive family, not from the place of his youth. He had nothing left. The only person who ever espoused love for him was now dead, and he could not bear to dwell on that fact.

With memories of family, his thoughts shifted onto his sibling once more. Loki scoffed at the thought of Thor being on Midgard with his mortal love. Even now, from afar, his brother robbed him of victory. Loki was not going to let him win. Not again. He still had the chance at vengeance, and he did not plan to relinquish it easily. Rising from the throne, his movements were swift and powerful like that of a predator now in pursuit of prey_. Let the games begin.  
_


	2. A Promise Kept

**Chapter One - A Promise Kept**

She smiled to herself, letting her gaze fall upon the comical juxtaposition of chiseled features and brutish table manners. Jane sighed lightly as her very own Asgardian prince shoveled food into his mouth, barely stopping to catch a breath. _Some things never change_, she thought in amusement. It had been several months since Thor chose to return to Earth, but to her it often felt as though he had never come back to her at all. She knew it was selfish to feel that way, but the Avengers and SHIELD took up so much of his time that he was but a stranger. The memory of how he did not call her when he returned to her planet, after Loki's attacks, made her grimace slightly, but she quickly buried it again.

"This is delicious! Even though I have left my home, your Midgardian meals please me greatly!" He interrupted her inner monologue with a mouth full of food and a hearty laugh.

Jane replied only with a small grin as he placed his attention back on finishing the plate of eggs. She loved how he exuded the innocence and wonder of a child—even with something as simple as a breakfast he had eaten many times already. She feared ruining their day together but was unable to purge the concerns from her mind, so she spoke softly.

"I wish I could see you more often. Before I met you, I thought _I_ was a work-a-holic."

"A work-a-what?" He set his fork down in order to focus on her words.

"Oh, nothing," she hesitated, "I just feel as though you are always off protecting the world from every possible impending disaster. I know that it's the right thing to do…but is it so wrong that I miss being with you?"

Even as she said it, she felt ridiculous. How could she even conjure up the idea that she was comparable to saving lives? She could not, and did not want to do so. What she did want, however, was to have him around. Fiddling with the placemat that was strewn across her usual spot at the table, she idly wondered if she had gained some kind of PTSD from Thor always going MIA.

"Jane. It is for you that I have come here. I left Asgard, my father, my friends—all of it—because I chose this new life. I have responsibilities though, whether it is to my people or to Midgard. "

"You're right. I'm sorry; can we just drop this for now? Let's enjoy our day together before you have to leave."

Jane was grateful for one factor at the moment, despite her stress. It was Sunday, so no one would be there to interrupt them for once. After Thor finished his food, they curled up on the couch together. She inhaled deeply and relaxed the back of her head against his strong torso. His arms wrapped around her, and she let her eyes drift closed. When she finally opened them again to admire the beautiful morning view, what she saw caused a scream to escape her lips. Thor jumped up, startled, and she fell off the couch in the commotion. Two eyes stared through her living room window at them, an open palm pressing against the thin glass. Thor rushed to the door as her heartbeat finally started to stabilize.

"Sif? What are you doing here?" he called out. She heard concern laced within his tone.

"Come in, Sif, please. Welcome. As Thor said, I hope you are well. You scared the living daylights out of me though, wow. People from Asgard sure know how to arrive in style. You are lucky I wasn't in my car." Jane rambled on, still feeling a bit jittery. Her last comment was awarded with a confused look from her new guest and a loud laugh from Thor.

"I apologize for the intrusion, but I come bearing news of great misfortune," she said, tears beginning to pool in her vision.

"What terrible fate has befallen us? Is my father unwell?"

Sif physically shook at the mention of father.

"It is _a_ father, but not yours. My father has died this very morn. I cannot bear to not have my four closest friends by my side right now. Please tell me you will return for his funeral proceedings. I ask this one favor of you."

Thor placed one hand upon his friend's shoulder and the other on the side of her neck. His gaze was steady and his voice solemn. She gently returned the touch by resting her delicate fingers upon his forearm.

"You have my word, dear friend. We shall depart and mourn him together, for he led the life of a valiant warrior."

Jane was surprised and saddened by the news. She was able to garner great sympathy for the plights of others, but when troubles came from places beyond the stars, sometimes it felt surreal. Although what really caught her off guard was how intimate this moment felt. Even though they were just friends, she had the sensation of intruding on them, even in her own home. Chewing on the side of her lip kept her relaxed as the two of them embraced. As they hugged, Sif and Jane locked eyes. She could have sworn that the female warrior had a flicker of mockery play across her face. It was as though her tears and frown could not mask the truth of her eyes.

_Is she making a play for him?_ Jane always wondered if there was something between the two, but Thor often emphasized how Sif was like one of the guys. Besides, it seemed utterly preposterous for this woman he held in high regard to be flirting with him after sharing the news of her loss. The confusing situation nagged at Jane, but she chalked it up to misunderstanding. _No one is _that _crazy. Except maybe me…I think I might be losing it today. I am acting like a drama queen. If Darcy were here I wouldn't hear the end of it. I _really_ need to get out more._

"Jane, I must go. I am sorry to miss our day together, but this is of grave importance. I will return to you."

She had heard those words repeated many times before, _I will return_. She accepted it though, because Thor and his friends were important.

"I understand. Please, be safe, and come back to me soon. Also, Sif…I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thank you, Jane Foster."

Thor placed a light kiss on Jane's lips, "Goodbye, my Jane," and then hurried out, side by side with his childhood companion.

As the door swung shut, the silence crept in. A light frown frosting her features, Jane decided her best option was to sleep it off. Between her relationship strain and her love affair with science, her body was feeling worn down. In her opinion, she was entitled to the rest, even if it kept her locked away from the world, per usual. Climbing into bed, she pulled the soft comforter around her body and allowed herself to drift off to sleep.

* * *

As Thor stepped foot in Asgard once more, the vision of his city—as breathtaking as he remembered it—almost made him take pause. Sif grabbed him by the elbow and lightly tugged for him to follow. She glanced behind her, to meet his gaze, with veiled eyes.

"Drink with me, Thor. Please. I want to unburden myself of these woes."

He thought about denying her at first, because he wanted to greet his father upon arrival, but he decided he could do so later. His friend needed his support.

"Let us go then. Will Fandral, Hogun and Volstagg be joining us?"

"They informed me that they will meet with us this evening."

The two of them drank heavily and laughed for the sake of diversion. Soon a substantial buzz settled over the merry makers. Sif flashed a weak smile and laid her head to rest on Thor's shoulder. Before he could protest he realized that she had passed out. He chose not to move her, and let his eyelids slip closed as he thought about the events of the day. As a god, he did not require much sleep, but he had not has a solid rest in over a week. His mind thought of poor Sif, how she had lost her father who she so admired. She was beautiful and strong, and forever loyal by his side. Their history together was long, and his mother had always tried to coax them into a more permanent arrangement. The corners of his mouth lifted at the thought of his mother. Her absence burdened his heart a great deal. Even with the thoughts of Sif, he knew he would not dishonor Jane. Most would not feign to understand the duties he felt as a prince and a possible future king. He chose to stay on Midgard, but in his heart Thor knew that he could not stay away from his home forever. He dreaded when that time would arrive, for he did not know to which path he would commit. The drowsiness finally overtook him, his thoughts flitted away, and he was consumed by a deep sleep.

The feminine figure shifted slowly once her companion was intertwined with dreams. Using a sleight of hand, the illusion melted away, leaving Loki towering over his unconscious brother. To an outside eye he would appear quite imposing, adorned from head to toe in his cloak, leather and finely crafted armor. _You were always a fool, brother. Do you never learn?_

Perhaps his first instinct should have been to recoil with the repugnant burden of having to fawn over Thor all day, yet he could not help but smirk gleefully. Many misunderstood his methods of procuring amusement. He was angry and vengeful, true, but playing tricks never ceased to bring him joy. It was who he was. He would get his revenge, but no one said he could not have fun in the process.

* * *

As Thor stretched his arms out in a lazy manner, he was startled at the realization that he had somehow ended up on the floor. He rose to his feet and observed the new surroundings. Confusion clouded his mind when he realized he was on the wrong side of an Asgardian holding cell. In the prison across from him he saw a woman sitting against the wall of her confined space, head on her knees. He recognized her right away.

"Sif! What has transpired? Did you see anything? The last memory I possess was that we fell asleep while drinking together."

"I was not with you, Thor, it was another. I am afraid to say that Loki is in fact not dead and is up to no good once more. I was made privy to his deception when he imprisoned me. He has been posing as your father."

Her words opened a flood gate of emotions within him. He was…alive? Thor was so certain that Loki had been gone—this was the second time he had falsely mourned his brother. The anger over betrayal and the relief of death's reversal created a swirling torment that threatened to drown him.

"LOKI!" he shouted to no one, following it with a roar of turmoil. Thor's battle cry echoed through the hall as his hand stretched out in raw urgency. A few seconds later Mjolnir flew through the air, into the room, at breakneck speed. It did not come to a stop at the energy barrier but instead smashed straight through it, causing a field of sparks to explode around them. His grip was tight, eyes were misty, but he stepped out of the ruined cell and walked over to free his friend. They had to find his father, and he had to stop whatever Loki had planned. Sadly, he already feared the worst.

"Come, Sif. We need to gather our friends and speak to Heimdall." Thor turned and strode up the stairs, a feeling of heavy dread upon him. He tried to ignore the fact that his escape was too easy—that he was playing into his brother's hands. _I have no choice._

* * *

Jane slowly regained consciousness as she stretched her toes and rolled over. Peeking just one eye open, she was greeted with a sea of darkness. The feint glow of her alarm clock stayed blurry until she rubbed her eyes in search of clarity. She groaned when she realized it was 8 p.m. already. Somehow she had slept the day away. She cursed her nap, as if it were actually personified, and slid out of bed. Ruining her sleeping schedule was not that foreign for her though, due to her bad habit of working on her calculations late into the night. Even though Thor had already come back to Earth, she still wanted to build an Einstein-Rosen Bridge. He may be her current love, but physics was her first.

Grabbing herself a bottle of water, she settled down in front of her laptop, hoping to get some work done. Before she could get anything substantial accomplished, her cell rang. Caller ID showed that it was Darcy on the other line.

"Hey, Darcy."

"Jane! I texted you earlier, but you didn't respond. Too much fun in the bedroom with your favorite lumberjack from outer space, huh?"

"Where do you even come up with these things? Good god, I merely overslept. It was a very strange day and I needed the rest."

"You had me at strange. Spill."

She filled her friend in on the events of the day, making sure not to leave out any details. Jane even voiced her worries about her relationship with Thor. It all came pouring out, and she was surprised to find that she felt better already.

"Okay, so, let me get this straight. Xena shows up on your doorstep, and now your boy toy is gone again? We really need to put a leash on him. Oh, that sounds like fun come to think of it…"

"DARCY!"

"Sorry. Anyway, I think you're too worried. Just try to spend more time together when things get back to normal. You really need to get out more—or at least get laid more," her friend teased.

"You should plan some kind of surprise for him when he gets back. When is he coming back?"

Darcy's inquiry reminded her that in all the commotion she had forgotten to ask him when he would return. She frowned at the thought, but focused on finishing up her conversation. After she got off the phone, she made the decision to go buy something to surprise Thor. There was still a little over an hour before the stores in town closed for the night, so she threw on a jacket, locked up and headed to her car.

As her little outing progressed, it became increasing clear to her that she had no idea what she was doing. Jane was used to all work and no play in most areas of her life. Shopping was something she did for necessity and not leisure. Jane stood awkwardly in the middle of a small lingerie store, trying to determine if Thor would like any of the lacey options. She idly wondered if they had lingerie in Asgard. Picking out something simple, but sexy, in black lace she went over to check out with a slight blush creeping over her features. She never considered herself a prude, but she valued her privacy more than most.

After the first gift was safely tucked away in a shopping bag, she realized she had no more ideas on what to purchase. Jane decided to head home, but stopped at the grocery store for a few items on the way back. She smiled as she grabbed a box of pop tarts from the shelf. _Sexy underwear and pastries…I'm not sure I'm doing it right._ She laughed at her own joke and made her way out to the car.

Following a short drive, she was home again. Climbing out of the car, she collected her items and was about to turn around to go inside. A hand snaked around her mouth from behind, causing her heart to jump as her possessions slipped from her fingers and crashed onto the dirt below. The hand guided her to turn around and her eyes went wide, shocked at what she found.

Loki, dressed in his full armor and helmet, in all his intimidating glory, stood before her. One hand on her mouth and one pressed flush to his lips, partially obscuring a psychotic grin.

"Shhh," he whispered to her as he finally released his grip.

"We meet again, Jane Foster of Midgard." He spoke in a not entirely pleasant tone, eyes narrowing with intention to intimidate.

"We…we thought you were dead!" She stated the obvious as she unconsciously inched backwards to put space between her and the man before her. The layers of Asgardian gear brought back memories of the videos she had seen of him in Germany not all that long ago. He was so cruel, so ruthless—the thought frightened her even now. Something did not feel right. He should not be alive, and he certainly should not be here with her on Earth while Thor was away.

"If you're looking for Thor, he will be back soon. Probably tomorrow. You should come back then," she rushed her words, eager to be done speaking to him.

"Oh? Alone, are we?" He smiled wickedly.

Jane cursed herself for letting that fact slip. She had just been so intent on getting rid of him as quickly as possible. Fear crept up her spine as her mind raced to come up with a plan of action. She knew Thor loved him and would be happy to know he was alive, but she learned over the years to trust her instincts. Loki was not here for a pleasant house call.

"I need to go finish some work. I am pleased you are alive. Thor will be happy too. Please, excuse me."

Rage painted his features at the mention of his brother being happy to see him.

"You trying to play nice bores me. Let's try something new, shall we?"

"I…I don't know what you mean. If are threatening me, Thor will find out." She considered herself a strong, independent person, so throwing out a mention of her protector was not her normal style—but she knew she was no match for a god without him.

"Will he? Are you so confident, mortal? Tell me…where is your god of thunder, now?" His voice was low and rough like gravel. An equally imposing chuckle escaped him as he roughly grabbed her elbow, almost squeezing hard enough to bruise.

Threatening her felt good—it gave him a rush of adrenaline. He loved to play games, so very much. Not that far in the past he had admired her fierce nature. She punched him "for New York" as she stated, and it amused him to great lengths. However, he enjoyed chaos and confusion. Being playful with her one moment, and then frightening her the next, was only the beginning of his fun. Soon his brother would return to Midgard to protect Jane Foster. _Too bad we will not be here to greet you, brother. Although I do so ever enjoy the challenge. Let the chase begin._

* * *

_A/N: Well phew, glad that's done! I have a lot of plans, but I had to get through a lot of the initial set up. I really hope that my characterization of Loki is coming across as I intended. I see him as a very complicated fellow. He is really angry, jealous, cruel a lot of the time, but he is still the god of mischief. I have a vision of him enjoying his pranks, even if he does desire to hurt Thor at the core of it all. My goal is for everyone to have no idea what he's going to do next...he wouldn't want to be predictable after all ;) He wouldn't be a very good god of mischief and lies if he were._

_I will admit that I dreaded writing Darcy (almost as much as I dread that I may have to write Stark at some point)-damn them for being so clever-but I made it through *Cheer*_

_Anyway, I wanted to thank everyone who favorited, followed and reviewed my Prologue! It encouraged me to finish my first chapter quickly. I would very much appreciate any feedback I can get from everyone out there. This is my first fic and I'm wondering if I should continue it? Thanks! ~also still looking for a beta._


	3. One Way Ticket

**Chapter Two - One Way Ticket**

"You're hurting me, Loki," she said, trying to sound firm, but her voice betrayed her nerves. The hot evening air felt heavy, as though it was closing in around her. He stayed silent in response, her breathing loud in contrast. Despite his grip on her arm, Jane was able to finally regain some confidence.

"I don't respond well to threats."

He was so close to her that she could feel his cold breathe on her skin when he finally spoke.

"You are most right. Where are my manners?" He released her elbow and instead grabbed her hand lightly, giving it a gentle kiss in recompense. "Can you pardon my unforgiveable actions, Lady Jane?"

"You…you're mocking me," Jane spat, past the point of mere frustration. "Is accosting me late at night, not enough?"

Her uninvited guest chuckled deeply in response, a simple smirk flitting across his features as the laughter faded. He dropped her hand but did not move out of her personal space. He seemed to enjoy the implication of dominance it presented.

"In that case, I have a proposition for you. Listen to my words in their entirety before you decide your fate." She gave a light nod, so he continued, "I will not promise you safety. I cannot even promise your return. But what I can promise you is a chance to see every splendor of Yggdrasil in all its ethereal glory. What you may not realize is that there are portals within the nine realms even when the tree is not aligned. There are far less, however I still know how to find them. If you come with me, you can study them—see them for yourself. Not to mention all the worlds we will visit."

"Wait, are you inviting me to leave my life and see the universe with you? That seems rather surprising considering you started the conversation by threatening me. What's your angle?" Her eyes narrowed, arms were crossed, but she could feel the intense curiosity and excitement spreading over her body.

Jane had always had a bad habit of running head first into danger without a moment of concern for herself, especially if it was in the name of science. She was not ignorant. In fact, she was well aware that Loki was most likely not being completely forthcoming, but since he did not appear to be a current danger to Earth or Asgard, Jane let any real concerns drift to the far recesses of her mind.

"I have no angle, as you would say, but what you can expect of me is only to expect the unexpected," he replied with the inclination of a brow.

"How delightfully cryptic of you," she responded in exasperation, after a long silence. "I'm not sure _you_ even understand what you just said. Regardless, I accept. When do we leave?"

Now both of his eyebrows shot up, seeming to illustrate his genuine surprise that she had acquiesced to his invitation. The reaction quickly faded, but it was replaced with a mischievous smile and a stream of concise orders.

"Gather your things. We leave tonight."

"I can't even say goodbye? Let me at least leave my friends a note. Oh, I need to see how much of my equipment and books I can pack! This may take some time. Hmm, I wonder where I left my mom's old SLR camera. I could—"

"Enough!" His eyes flashed darkly. She felt light drops of moisture splatter against her face, a result of his emphatic interruption. "Your incessant babbling grates on my nerves. Go now; stop wasting my time. I am not as patient as I may appear."

His moods seem to oscillate at a rapid pace. Jane was left feeling nearly dizzy and completely baffled. She had no idea what to think at this point—perhaps he really had become mentally unhinged—but she gave another curt nod and stepped towards the front door.

"Oh, and Jane…"

"Yes?" She turned back in response to his query, unsure of whether danger or neutrality would escape his lips.

"Are you planning on packing these for our little adventure?" His eyes sparkled with an almost evil glint. It was quite clear he was amused but attempting to regulate his tone. As he spoke, Jane realized in complete horror that he had found her black laced underwear that had fallen to the ground. He now had it teetering precariously from one fingertip, as he grinned. He held the offending article in the air, dangling it at eye level, seemingly in order to goad a reaction from her.

Jane went a deep crimson and felt as though she would die if she spoke a single word in response. She was aware that he was enjoying her mortification way too much and refused to let it continue. She huffed as she grabbed them out of his hands and silently stormed inside.

"I'll consider that a resounding maybe!"

The door slammed shut in response. Loki felt a sense of satisfaction as soon as his new plaything left his presence. Jane was all too easy to manipulate, and he was pleased with the turn of events. Her going with him _willingly _was beyond anything he would have hoped for in conjunction with his current plan. The look on his brother's face, once he shared this revelation, would be well worth the wait. Aside from the splendid, torturous ideas he had in the works for Thor, he was still undecided on Jane's fate. Perhaps he would kill her, or maybe something more nefarious. The myriad of dark scenarios playing across the stage of his mind left him feeling invigorated for the hunt.

* * *

Thor and Sif rushed to Heimdall's side to explain all that had transpired. He informed them that Loki must have been shielding the absence of the all-father, but now that the trickster was gone, the missing king was felt strongly within him.

"I sense that Odin is still alive, but he is greatly weakened. He is in a place that exists, but does not exist."

"How is that possible?" Thor grappled to understand the vague message being spoken by the guardian.

"The location is ever shifting. He has been trapped in the Room with no Doors. It is within the world tree, but finding it alone will not be enough. The only thing powerful enough to save Odin is Odin himself."

"So are you saying there is nothing to be done?" Thor nearly shouted in exasperation.

"There is one hope for us still. Long ago, your father placed an extension of his power within a set of objects known as the Norn Stones. The tale is long and winding, one your father planned to tell you someday; therefore its true depths are not for me to share. What I can tell you, however, is that I sense the stones on Midgard—in a place known as Germany."

Thor turned the information over in his head. Sometimes he wondered why he did not expect the chaos. Whenever things got too comfortable, terrible events never strayed far. He lost his mother; he refused to let his father go too.

"I will take care of it. I will save Father, and I will find Loki. Send me back."

"There is one more thing you must know," the deep voice caused the Prince to pause, focusing on his words.

"I do not sense her anymore—your mortal woman. She is either gone or being shrouded. Either way, I fear the worst."

Thor ground his teeth, his usually bright eyes darkening slightly. He knew exactly who was to blame for Jane being missing. Enough was enough. This was the last time he would allow his brother to hurt the people he loved. Determined to save his father and Jane, he turned to go.

"Sif, you and the warriors take care of Asgard in my absence. You have my trust and my debt," he said quietly as he gave her a light pat on the shoulder. She flashed a sad smile in return, stepping back as the beam of energy engulfed him. He was gone.

* * *

_Jane smiled as she watched Darcy kick her feet up on an adjacent chair, enjoying the last bits of a chocolate milkshake. The astrophysicist took a bite of her sandwich, thinking how nice it was to have her friend there for her beyond the scope of work. Several months had passed since Thor returned to Asgard, after the Battle of New York. Even though she kept busy trying to build the Einstein-Rosen Bridge, she still enjoyed the extra distraction that their lunch dates provided._

_"So, did you hear about that group trying to put together an open mission to Mars in 2023? Who would even do that? One way trip just to go down in history. It's a death sentence!" Darcy said between sips on her straw._

_"Hm, yeah I did read about it. Honestly, it really isn't feasible right now, but time will tell. They would have to find an adequate solution to the radiation the travelers would be bombarded with during their six month journey to the planet—not to mention the issues with air supply, hygiene and waste, to name a few. I won't even get into the prospects of necessary funding."_

_"Exactly! I'm not surprised with those facts; it's almost laughable that anyone would consider risking so much to go to Mars."_

_"Well," Jane hesitated, "I wouldn't go that far. While I am quite aware of the many logistical problems with the trip, I don't think someone willing to go would be demonstrating a lack of sanity."_

_Her friend abruptly stopped drinking and set her cup on the table, eyes wide._

_"Hold up, Jane. Are you saying you would go to Mars if you had the chance? Please tell me you are just yanking my chain."_

_"I wasn't exactly saying that, but now that you mention it…yeah, I would go."_

_"WHAT?"_

_"I'm serious. I know it seems ridiculous, but I will try to explain," Jane sighed as she folded up the now empty sandwich wrapper. "Okay, what you may not understand is that physics and astronomy are more than just hobbies to me. They are my life. To be able to ascend beyond this earth and actually see and experience the elements I've studied most of my adult life would be fulfilling beyond any capacity I could describe to you. It sounds cliché, but we are born of stars, Darcy. I would give anything to be among them in this lifetime."_

_Her assistant quietly studied her, chewing on the edge of her lip in consideration._

_"Would you really leave your mom, your friends, your…Thor? No round trips. No refunds. No take-backs."_

_"Thor is gone, if you forgot. He may never return," she snapped a bit harshly, hating to be reminded of his absence. Darcy winced, realizing the mistake too late, but Jane continued._

_"Sorry, I didn't mean to be short. We were only talking hypothetically anyway. Yes though, yes I would leave it all behind. It may seem cold, but I know my dad would have supported it. It's what he would have wanted. It's what I would want. What is my life if not for exploration and the love of knowledge?"_

_"I could think of a few things, hah, but I won't argue with you. I know your dad meant a lot to you, I'm sorry Jane," Darcy comforted, her brow furrowing._

_It had been quite some time since Jane's father had passed away, but talking about it still bothered her a great deal. They had been very close until he died. He had studied physics at Culver University alongside Erik, which led Jane to follow in his footsteps. She had always looked up to him, and missed him daily. Jane was determined to do something impactful with her studies. Making a promise to herself, she had decided long ago that if the opportunity to do something truly great presented itself—she would take it._

* * *

That conversation had only been a couple years ago, but it still felt like a turning point to her. The memories of her father brought a warm sadness, spreading down her spine. She and her mother had never been very close, so losing her dad was all the more difficult. She hoped he would be proud of her, but her confidence in the situation seemed to vacillate.

_What are you doing? You've gone off the deep end this time, Jane_, she chided herself as she began stuffing flannel shirts, jeans and a sweatshirt into a duffel bag. _What do you have to lose, though? A whole two friends, a long distance unofficial boyfriend and a career that is stalled on the same project forever?_

Her negative inner monologue did not stop her from continuing to throw items from around the house into her bag. She felt guilty for leaving everything and everyone behind, but in contrast she also felt truly free for the first time in a long time.

It was true Jane was conflicted over Loki and his offer, but she knew she would go with him in the end. When thoughts of him flickered across her mind she was greeted with two quite distinct images. His violent, frightening actions in New York would forever mar his reputation, but Thor seemed to always forgive him. When they freed him from prison he had fought alongside them valiantly and even protected her in the face of the dark elves. Could even the most corrupt of creatures find redemption? That dilemma plagued her thoughts, but she finally let it drop without an answer.

Once she finally finished gathering her things, she took the time to write heartfelt letters to Erik, Darcy and her mother. Upon completion of the notes, she briefly texted her friend. She would have called, but she was not in the mood to get lectured tonight.

_No time to explain. Letters at my house. Please come tomorrow. Key under mat._

Jane took one last look around her place. She was not sure why, but she felt some sort of attachment to it. After all the destruction during the past year, she had decided to return to New Mexico for a while. Some of her equipment had been left there, and in addition, she craved to have a quiet life to focus on her research again. She had asked Thor to come with her, but he chose to stay in New York instead. It was not pleasant being far from him, but she was not the type of woman to put her life on hold. Her worth did not lie in his attentions alone. Lost in thought, she barely registered the sound of heavy footsteps. His voice startled her.

"It is time."

She gathered all she had collected and moved past him through the open door. Taking one last look behind her, she turned forward once more, signifying a new beginning to her life. This would be her last foreseeable night on Earth, but she hoped to return someday. Jane smiled. Her back to him, she did not see Loki's sleight of hand as the letters she had written dissolved into thin air.

Jane started to unlock her car when she was interrupted.

"We are walking."

"What? Why? I would think you at least had some kind of superior form of travel."

His eyes narrowed, knowing she was comparing his skills to how Thor used Mjolnir to fly, but he ignored her. He had his methods and his reasons.

"I sense the gateway is near," he said in clipped tones. He walked straight towards the desert, appearing to be ready to brave the elements. The moon's bright beams danced over the dry, cracked surface below their feet, casting an eerie glow. Jane fell into step behind him, duffle in tow. Loki would have been content with silence, but the infernal woman insisted on chatter. His tolerance grew thin.

"How do you know that it's close?"

"I just know."

"That doesn't make any sense. You may be powerful, but you aren't a psychic. Is it magic?"

"Not exactly, but in a way."

"That doesn't make sense either. What do you mean?"

He pinched the bridge of his nose as he travelled. A curious scientist was almost as bad as a child asking _why_ repeatedly without an end in sight.

"After my experience with the Tesseract I have…lingering effects."

"Hm, I hadn't thought of that possibility. Interesting! What are the effects?"

"No more questions!" he shouted at her. "Don't make me rescind my offer."

Jane filed that away for later, but thought better of pushing him further. The rest of the journey was spent in silence. Even though Loki had said it was close, she felt as though they trudged over the dry land for hours. The soft blanket of night was a comfort to her weariness. The sweltering heat of summer, brought by dawn, would have been more than she could handle during their trek. Just as she was about to ask if they were almost there, her guide stopped abruptly. Jane almost slammed straight into his rigid form, but came to a halt before the collision. She peered around him to get a better look.

They were standing before a desert cavern, the entrance as dark and twisted as free-flowing ink.

"I sense it. It is definitely here. Let's go," he said as he passed through pitch black doorway. She followed after him quickly, not wishing to be left behind.

As they stepped though the obsidian gate, Loki gently ran an index finger across his opposite palm. In response, a bright blue flame surged forth and hovered over his open hand. Jane gasped in fascination, but did not speak. The tendrils of fire trembled then flared in succession as he stalked his way across the stone floor. After a sharp turn to the left, the narrow cavern spilled out into an impressively vast chamber. Stalactites jutted down from above, and the ground was alive with various shaped pebbles and rocks, floating and turning in mid-air. The room seemed to be humming with life-force, draped in the filtered light of Loki's magic.

Jane brought a hand to her mouth in awe. She had not seen anything like it since the open portal in London, but it had not been such a beautiful vision as this. It felt other worldly, and she absently wondered if she was already beyond her stars.

"Are you ready?" He had turned to look at her now, his eyes dark and unreadable.

"As ready as I'll ever—"

Loki did not wait for her to finish, grabbing her wrist tightly and pulling her forwards, toward his frame. The two of them fell back, in slow motion, into the center of the rock circle. She felt energy rushing around her but was unwilling to release her sight from clenched vision. Her breathing was heavy, and her heart was racing. Finally two arms seemed to steady her, anchoring her to the ground.

Jane's lungs stung as she ventured another deep breath. Her exhale was composed of vapor, and her skin felt tight. She finally opened her eyes in order to take in the surroundings. Rock pillars dotted the landscape, everything completely frozen over. Soft flakes of snow landed on her eyelashes as she gazed up into the sparkling night sky. Every star above her was new, something that she rarely experienced, and it was exhilarating. All the events of the day finally felt real. She was on another world. Thor had told her all about the different realms before, and from the frigid wind she instantly knew where they had travelled.

_Jotunheim._

* * *

_A/N: Thank you all soooo much for the reviews, favorites and follows :) It keeps me motivated to get out my updates! I apologize for it being a whole week since my last chapter, but the holidays were a bit busy. My goal for this story is to never take more than a week between updates though, if possible. I also found an awesome beta to help me out, but I didn't have time to send her this chapter unfortunately. Hopefully the next update will have less mistakes ;)_

_Anyway, I have a plan in place, and a lot of things I want to explain about the story need to come in later revelations, so sometimes I have their monologues cut short. Just be patient and all will be shown soon! Please review and let me know what you think! I hope to have more adventure in the next chapter._

_You are all the best! Thanks!  
_

_Edit: My lovely beta, Lady Winterlight, was able to read the chapter over and helped me move the flashback scene around for better continuity. Thankful for her help!  
_


	4. Losing Control

**Chapter Three - Losing Control**

Loki's heart was attempting an escape, clawing at his chest. His air supply felt thin, and dark emotions squeezed in around him like a boa constrictor. He needed space; he needed to analyze how they had arrived on the realm of his origin. It did not seem right at all.

"Wait here. I will return," he told Jane in a gruff tone, disappearing into the night before she could protest.

Moments later he materialized, sliding down one of the rock formations they had viewed from a distance. His shoulders sagged and his face fell into his hands, strands of hair dusting his cold skin. Something was very wrong. His senses rarely led him astray in the past, yet the portal that was supposed to take them to Vanaheim had instead led here. He planned to manipulate his mortal guest and torment Thor, but all of that was now on hold. Of the many things he disliked, not being in control was near the top of the list. Since his fall through the abyss, and the interaction with the Tesseract, nightmares plagued him in waves. Things that brought him amusement months ago, or even hours ago, felt bitter and useless at present. He knew he had to get out of this place. The location was addling his mind, and he would not stand for it. _I should have destroyed you when I had the chance_, he growled at the barren winter land before him.

He was finally able to stand and collect himself. As he returned to his traveling companion, the view that greeted him was rather unusual. Jane was clutching a large metal box of some kind, spinning slow circles on the icy tundra, seemingly lost in her thoughts. He figured her packing choices to be very bizarre indeed.

"The readings in this place are incredible!" Her arm stretched out in front of her as she analyzed the glowing screen of her equipment. Her childlike wonder may have amused him if the occasion had been different, but currently it just tried his patience.

"It is time we leave this place."

"What? We just got here! I have so much to see still," she replied with a furrowed brow, desperate to pry more time from her host.

"You still have plenty to see on other realms. This is merely a stepping stone."

He did not wait for her reply, instead beginning in a steady pace to the north. He knew he should be more accommodating—beguile her with his many charms—for the sake of his plans; yet his brain could focus on nothing but escape from the accursed place at which they had arrived.

"Ugh! Fine!" Jane grunted, "I bet you're the life of the party back home." She voiced her frustration as she placed her equipment back into her bag and worked to catch up with his long stride.

After walking for over an hour, Loki heard the woman's footsteps begin to fade. She had not complained, but as he turned around to rebuke her dallying, he saw how badly she was struggling. At some point she managed to pull on the sweatshirt she packed, but her lips and fingers had still been colored blue. Frost was beginning to meld to her lashes. The harsh, unforgiving temperature of a night on Jotunheim was too much for a mortal woman to withstand without proper preparations. While he was too preoccupied with his own thoughts to have much care for the scientist, he did however disapprove of losing his leverage.

"We must raise your body temperature if you are to survive," he said to her as he attempted to guide her down to a sitting position. "You are weak, sit a moment." He lowered himself beside her as he spoke.

"Are you going to offer that we huddle together for warmth? That may work in the movies, but it won't work on me, m-mister," she said through chattering teeth. Her effort at a joke was entirely lost on him; his playful nature from earlier seemingly gone for good.

"Certainly not," he replied all too quickly. _Not that it would work anyway, with the pathetic chill that flows through my veins_. He ushered his self-destructive introspection aside and glided his hands over her body, keeping them close but not making contact. Tendrils of magic leapt from his touch, massaging through her ligaments.

Her color returned, and her breathing steadied. Jane laid her head on the duffle, warmth already spread over her, eyes closed and energy drained.

"I just want to rest for a minute," she murmured in a haze.

Sighing, he decided to appease her since it had been a long journey. He did not wish for them to be discovered by the locals but figured he could just wake her in an hour or two, before dawn. Allowing his eyes to drift close, he analyzed possible scenarios for when they were off this rock. Though he meant to stay vigilant, soon he drifted into slumber.

* * *

_"We grow restless, fallen prince. You cannot hide from us."_

_Loki recognized the voice, making his stomach churn. The Other circled him, pointing shriveled fingers in accusation as he continued his monologue._

_"Did you think he was done with you, foolish boy? I told you if you failed there would be no realm on which you could hide. Stop playing ridiculous games with your mortal pet. This will not end well for you if you do not bring us the infinity gems."_

_"It was your forces that failed. They fell to Migard's group of misfits. You expect me to succeed without a capable army?" Loki quipped, frustration illuminating his features._

_"Silence! He will not stand for your accusations. The Tesseract is not our current focus. We are aware that Odin is gone and that both the gem and gauntlet are within the vaults of Asgard. You will bring them to us after you retrieve the others."_

_"And if I refuse?"_

_The servant of Thanos laughed in response. The eerie sound surrounded him, reverberating through the space._

_"You are filled with pride, but we know your body craves the rush of power. The withdrawal you feel, and the adverse effects, will only worsen. Bring us the gems or you will know true pain."_

_"Get out of my head!" He shouted at the hooded creature, drawing his weapon and rushing forward. Before metal could sink into his foe, everything melted away. The vision disintegrated into darkness._

* * *

Loki awoke with a start, hand readied upon the hilt of his dagger. Light just began to peak over the horizon, and he exhaled the tension from his body when he realized the dream had passed. His nightmares had been sporadic since his failure on Midgard. They subsided for a time but had been replaced by the equally painful memories of his mother following her death. He enjoyed mischief, but he did not feel himself recently. He had to find a way to stop the torturous invasions of his mind.

"Jane Foster. Wake up." He spoke firmly, but she did not respond. He glanced over her curled form with trepidation. In another attempt, he poked at her middle with his boot.

"Arise, mortal!"

"Ow, cut that out," she mumbled. Jane was not a morning person, especially when sleeping mere hours on a hard alien surface.

"We are to leave now. If we keep heading north we should reach another portal eventually." He arose and began the second portion of their journey, not waiting for her to reply. A sound of annoyance escaped her lips as she jumped up after him.

"You really need to quit with that whole 'I'm going to bark out orders and then walk away' routine. Your mood changes are dizzying. Your brother used to tell me stories of your youth together; he spoke of you with such love. Then the whole New York thing happened, which I won't get into. After that, you saved my life. You even bordered on kindness. Now you alternate between threats, jokes and taciturn mannerisms. Ever the enigma."

"I offered to show you the nine realms. I never promised you understanding."

"What happened to you in the abyss? You went from trickster to murderer," she asked quietly, pushing her luck.

"You have no idea of the horrors I have seen—the insidious nature of the things that haunt my dreams. It changes you." He said it to frighten her into silence; he did not want to talk further, but as the words escaped his lips, he realized they rang true. However, his ploy was successful, Jane too lost in her own musings to continue questioning him.

They traveled for hours, only breaking a few times to let Jane recuperate. Her guide was beginning to wonder if he had lost his ability to sense the magical gateways completely when he finally felt one's presence. It was far away still, but it gave him a renewed sense of direction. He was unsure where it would lead, but anywhere was better than this realm. That goal kept him distracted at first, but a new and distinct noise recaptured his attention.

He stopped abruptly, holding a hand out towards Jane in warning. Tilting his head, he listened to what sounded like the slightest of thunder. Images of Thor flashed through his thoughts but were dismissed when the ground under his feet began to give off steady vibrations. Looking up and over her shoulder, he realized that the sound's origin was heading straight for them at break-neck speed.

"Run!" He grabbed her wrist and pulled her behind him as he launched forward.

Jane responded to his prompt, but stole a glance behind her as they bolted. Her eyes went wide, and her face paled. A beast over triple her height was pursuing them with powerful strides, covering ground too quickly for its prey to escape. The ground cracked beneath its claws as it ran. Ice and debris flew through the air and the whole world quaked beneath her.

The monster closed in on them, its loud growl piercing the winter air. It pushed off its strong hind legs, landing beside them with a mighty crash. The animal's heavy spiked tail swung into a neighboring stone pillar, sending rock splinters soaring. Before Jane could react, the frost beast swiped at her, sending her flying through the air.

"Jane!"

She vaguely heard her name being called, but time seemed to slow. The sensation of ribs being snapped and skin being shredded overwhelmed her other senses. Her heartbeat sounded loud in her ears, and she was sure it was the end. She finally collided with the hard ground, her breath cut short on impact.

Loki reacted quickly, catapulting himself onto the monster's back, dagger drawn. He did not hesitate, driving the blade deep into its skull. The creature let out a mangled roar, twisting and jerking its body. He was thrown off, skidding to a halt on the ice. Waving his limbs and screaming, he attempted to get the animal's attention. When that failed, he sent a blast of energy surging into its leathery skin. This elicited a reaction, teeth gnashing and red eyes being focused on him.

He turned and ran towards the nearest cliff, leading it away from Jane, hoping he would make it in time. It lumbered after the prince, swinging and snarling. He had several close calls, barely able to disappear in time. As he made it to the edge, he split into a full line up of duplicates. The row of Lokis all yelled and goaded the behemoth to make a final attack. It lunged forward for the kill but mauled only air as the images disappeared beneath it. The momentum of the heavy beast caused it to topple, sliding over the icy precipice into the darkness below. As the monster's cries faded away, he pulled himself to his feet.

He used magic to return to her side, realizing that time was of the essence if he wanted to save the mortal's life. When he reached her, he slipped down onto his knees, bending over her to examine the wounds. The injuries were extensive and her pulse faint, but he was confident he could repair her. He knew it would require a large amount of his energy to do so, but he began to focus intently on the task. Skin and bone slowly wove itself together piece by piece, influenced by his spells. The woman still lay unconscious, but the gaping hole that splayed across her abdomen was now no more than a scar.

Loki felt the pull of exhaustion and knew that he needed to find food and shelter soon, or his patient would be in bad shape. He gently placed his arms under her back and knees, lifting her up as he stood. Her frame was limp in his grasp as he walked, and the biting wind stung at their flesh. His cloak danced in the frigid breeze as he pushed on, seeking refuge.

* * *

As Thor rushed towards Jane's front door he could see someone sitting on the front steps. He recognized Darcy soon after, stopping in front of her.

"Thor! I'm so glad you're here. I have no idea what to do! Jane is missing. She texted me that she left a note at her house, but there wasn't one. She didn't explain at all, and I'm freakin' out, man! You have to find her. Which reminds me, you really need a direct line to Asgard, buddy." The brunette rambled on in panic, barely taking the time to breathe as she fiddled with the phone in her lap.

The news concerned the tall Asgardian, finding out for sure that Jane was with his brother. It pained him, but he knew there was nothing he could do for her yet, until he freed his father. He sighed as he looked down at the frazzled woman before him.

"Loki has taken her and hidden our father away. I don't think he will hurt Jane, but I will do everything in my power to get her back to us. He is masking their whereabouts, but I have a plan."

"Oh my god, I should have known that slimy serpent had something to do with this. I assume the plan doesn't involve New Mexico. So, when are we leaving?"

"We? No, you should stay here in case Jane returns. This mission could be dangerous," he said, attempting to dissuade her.

"Hey, you may be an all-powerful space Viking, but you can't get rid of me that easily. I want to help! I won't just sit around here doing nothing, knowing that Jane is out there alone. Can't we just hop on Myeu-muh and zoom off to save her?"

"Mjolnir," he corrected her.

"Whatever big guy, let's get a move on!" Darcy stepped up to him and poked his breastplate impatiently.

"Alright, you can come with me, but only to speak to Tony about gathering initial information." He took hold of her elbow and glanced up at the sky, calling to Heimdall to send them to New York. Within seconds they were engulfed in pure white. As they arrived at their destination, his tag-along looked as though she was about to be sick. He dissected possible plans while he waited for Darcy. They needed to act fast; he just hoped that Tony could help.

* * *

Night started to fall, and Jane still had yet to wake. As they traversed the open expanse, Loki noticed a faint curl of smoke in the distance. He increased his speed but maintained a watchful eye. When they drew close he recognized it as a longhouse. The home seemed lived in or at least recently occupied. Small lights and shadows caressed each other, playfully peeking through the structure's few glass panes.

He strained to hear any noise or indication that they were not alone. When he was sure it was safe to proceed, he kicked open the door. The injured woman was still in his arms, her breathing shallow. He went straight to the stone bed covered in animal furs, which sat across from the hearth. As he placed her upon the surface, the warm fire illuminated her dark circled eyes and tired features.

Loki was cognizant of the fact that someone would be returning to the house eventually, and he would be ready for them. Hatred for the place of his birth still flowed violently through his system. If it were up to him he would kill every last one of the miserable inhabitants. As he considered all the bloody alternatives, the shuffling of feet grew near. His body tensed, and he crept outside to intercept the perceived enemy.

An animal carcass hit the terrain with a solid thud. The Jotun hunter who arrived began to unload his gear, oblivious to what lurked beyond. As the frost giant bent down to separate the game, his pursuer elected to use the element of surprise. Loki jumped onto his back, dragging him to the ground. Amidst the struggle he was able to angle his blade to the giant's throat. The victim's raw fear was the last thing the disillusioned prince saw, displayed clearly in his vision. He let the knife slit his neck, the life force and blood bonded together, pooling at the killer's knees.

A shocked wail of despair caused him to snap back to reality. A young boy, no older than ten, stood before him. The child's eyes were filled with tears threatening to break the dam, pure horror staining his innocence.

"F-father…" he squeaked, choking back a sob.

Loki felt as though he had been punched in the gut. For a moment his eyes locked with the grief-stricken kid. The mix of blue skin, deep pain and a shattered life was overwhelming, too much like looking in a mirror. He couldn't bring himself to kill the hunter's son. Destroying a realm from the safety of the Bifrost was far easier.

"Get out of here!" He yelled at the survivor in front of him. Covered in blood and possessing a crazed expression, he growled in desperation. "Go!"

The adolescent frost giant risked one last glimpse of his father and then let his legs carry him away, haunted memories in tow. Loki heard a gasp and looked back over his shoulder, blue-tinted liquid from the kill still painted across his palms. Jane leaned in the doorway, emotions as clear as an open book. Her lips formed a frown, and she looked as though her heart had broken.

"Why?" She managed to whisper.

He shifted away again, finding solace in distancing himself. Wiping his stained hands on his pants, he stood up, still keeping his back to her.

"You finally got to see the monster you were so eager to inquire about," he said in a surprisingly solemn manner. He brushed moisture from his eyes, being sure to hide the action from her inspection.

"Before he died, my father once told me that those who are heartless once cared too much," she replied.

Her words were unexpected and resonated with him. Walking past her, he started to gather dried meats and other supplies for their journey. He replayed her words over and over in his mind, but said nothing more about the topic. She was nothing like he expected, but he decided not to dwell on it. They had to leave before the boy told the others where to find them. It was time to run. He was good at running; he had been doing it his whole life.

* * *

_A/N: I just wanted to say thank you again to all my readers and those who favorited/reviewed/followed my story. You all encourage me to continue this endeavor. I apologize for the week long breaks between updates, but things are going to be a bit busy for me this December._

_A big thanks to my beta, Lady Winterlight, as usual. As far as the actual chapter-I have a lot of story to cover and I am hoping that the characters' motivations and characterizations are coming across how I intend. More will be explained as I continue. Next chapter will go back to Jane's perspective (if you are missing her side of the story!)_


	5. Eye for an Eye

**Chapter Four - Eye for an Eye**

Jane could barely feel her toes as she struggled to keep up with her guide. The sensation of frost had crept over every inch of her body during their trek. Her boots crunched over the ice laden terrain, creating a dull scrape as she dragged herself forward sans vigor. She was still weary from her recently healed injury, but she was too stubborn to admit her weakness. It was obvious which of the two of them was more suited to the harsh environment.

Going over recent events in her mind kept her distracted enough to continue. Loki always seemed to confuse her. He went from being relatively playful with his tricks to being easily agitated and prone to murder. She had watched him kill, and yet she had also watched him spare a boy's life. He was as complex as he was frightening.

As a scientist she could not stop herself from being fascinated by his ever shifting exterior. She wondered what made him tick. She wondered if he could ever find the motivation to change his ways. Perhaps he was mentally ill. Did they have mental illnesses in Asgard? He certainly did act as though he was not well, and yet he seemed to show moments of regret or other emotions. He reminded her of a deeply wounded animal, lashing out at everyone and everything. He was like a puzzle waiting to be solved. She should have left well enough alone, but Jane was not one to see reason when presented with a challenge.

Rubbing her hands together for warmth, Jane was about ready to give up when Loki finally stopped in front of her. Turning, he gave her a look that seemed to imply she was a burden. He pointed a long finger to the North, indicating his interest in a vast frozen lake that stretched out before them.

"There is our destination. We must hurry. They have been tracking us and are not far behind." As though in response to his words, the deep bellow of a horn and faint shouting could be heard in the distance.

When they arrived at the lake, they worked to maneuver their way to the center. They stopped in the middle, but nothing happened—not even a flake of snow was out of place. There were no strange anomalies or misplaced gravity, just the howl of biting wind. Standing next to Loki with no escape in sight, freezing to death with a party of ice giants closing in on them, she finally realized that she had been too rash in her decision to go with him. To an outside eye it would have been glaringly obvious, but Jane was often blinded by her ambitions. Wrapping arms around herself in comfort, she glanced around.

"Where is the portal? I don't feel any portal!" She did not even attempt to hide the strain in her voice.

He shot her a perturbed glance as he knelt down onto the ice. Placing a hand over the surface, a small glow flickered to life between his fingers. "Our journey is not yet complete," he told her as the ice below slowly began to melt. A flicker of understanding passed through his travel companion's eyes.

"Wait a minute…no! I can't swim for long in water that cold! You're crazy."

"I have been called many things before. Crazy does not even begin to cover it." He stopped his spell abruptly, grabbing her around the waist as he manifested one of his daggers. Jane let out a yelp in surprise, but was cut short as he slammed the dagger into the weakened ice.

The ground cracked and swayed. She felt her boots betray her footing as she slid towards the dark, freezing water below. Her natural reaction was to grab onto something, but the only thing near her was Loki. She was unable to stop her fall. The subsequent impact ripped her breath away, the frigid liquid pressing in around her as she gasped for one final, deep gulp of air. Loki's strong arm pulled her under the water, dragging her into the depths.

The freezing temperature shocked her system and left her struggling to remain conscious. She watched through squinted eyes as the light from the surface continued to shrink. Her world began to fade, black dots splashed across her vision. Her lungs burned. Loki towed her with him, using powerful strokes to guide them towards a dark opening near the bottom of the lake.

She was not able to hold her breath any longer, and water flooded into her mouth. Clawing at him, she struggled to get free—basic human instinct attempting to take over. She felt strong arms haul her out of the water and onto a hard surface. Coughing and sputtering, she managed to expel the fluid from her lungs.

Her teeth chattered, and her whole body shook. The small cavern was too dark to see anything around her. She felt as though she had been a proverbial punching bag on this realm and was more than ready to leave. Reaching her arms forward blindly, she tried to feel if Loki was still with her. Now on her hands and knees, her efforts proved fruitless.

"Where are you?" Jane asked with a rasp.

The answer was not words but a familiar blue flame taking shape. The space was illuminated, revealing angular stone walls, and his tall figure looming over her. He looked down at her with a sneer. She wondered why he had brought her, when his impatience with her frailty was obvious.

"You really need to stop doing things like that. I need a chance to recover," she admonished.

He reached down to grip under her arm, a bit tighter than was necessary. He pulled her to her feet and looked her square in the eye.

"This is not a time to cater to your delicate sensitivities. I have always done things my way, and that is not going to change."

"Why does everything have to be so hostile with you?"

"Believe me when I say you haven't seen my hostile side. You would know if you had."

"All that anger you have inside is only hurting yourself, Loki," she urged him gently.

"I see the way you look at me. You think I am broken? Something you can fix? Save your pity. I don't want it. Now let's go," he commanded, rage rolling off him in waves.

He pushed her forward into the center of the room. She felt the tug of the gateway on her skin, causing her to lose her balance. Letting it envelop her, she clenched her eyes shut and fell through layers of space. Moments later her back collided with another hard surface. Sitting up, she looked around to see where they had landed.

The two of them were still surrounded by rock, but it was an alley instead of a cave. On both sides were buildings, each one with barred windows—seemingly closed for the night. The air was thick with dust and reeked of coal. Jane moved to stand, her soaked clothes dripping water onto the ground. She wished her duffle bag was still available for a wardrobe change, but it had been lost when the frost beast attacked.

She peered up, hoping to see a beautiful night sky, but the view was barren.

"Where are we?"

"We have arrived in Nidavellir, home of the Dwarves."

"What happened to the stars?"

"This city is entirely beneath the surface of the planet. The Dwarves are renowned throughout the realms for their excellence in crafting powerful weaponry and artifacts. Their livelihood and daily habits comingle here, hidden from the light of day," he explained.

"Oh," her mouth formed the small shape as she continued looking around, fascinated. Her stomach rumbled, interrupting the moment and causing her to grimace.

"Do you happen to have any more of that dried meat you packed?" She asked timidly.

"It's probably at the bottom of the lake in Jotunheim by now. We will have to find new provisions," he said, pausing for a moment, "but first we need to make a few changes."

Jane did not like the way he was looking at her. He had the mischievous glint back in his eyes. Getting off the icy realm seemed to inject new energy into him. She watched as he made a gesture between them, leaving behind a façade that caused her to laugh in surprise. He now stood no taller than four feet, with a stocky build and a crooked nose. His hair was still long and black, but he was wrapped in leather and fur.

"Wow, that's amazing. Can you change into whatever you want?"

"Anything or anyone," he replied in a playful tone.

She tried not to let the connotations of that affect her as they left the alley behind, moving into the street. It was a bizarre experience for Jane—travelling through a subterranean metropolis with a temperamental Norse god masquerading as a dwarf.

"I have to admit, this is almost exciting. I feel as though I am living a spy novel. What's our cover story?"

"We don't need one. You fit right in—rather becoming work if you ask me," he teased and pointed to her reflection on display from a shop window.

Turning to look, she gasped at her appearance. She was of small stature, just like him, but possessed two plaited braids of the most beautiful strawberry blonde she had ever seen. Her frame was thick but had nice curves. Basically she was a babe—a dwarf babe. She wished Darcy was there to see the ridiculous turn of events. Jane decided that she liked Loki much better when he was playing with harmless theatrics. She could not help but wonder again what had led to such brokenness within him.

"Ladies first," he said, causing her to reign in her focus. He held a heavy door open for her, indicating that she should enter the building before them. She deduced that it was some kind of mead hall from the noise and heavy scent that met her senses.

She strode inside with an attempt to project confidence. The large room was dimly lit, and the air was filled with the roar of heavy laughter and clanking beer mugs. Most of the tables were filled with dwarves, drinking their fill after a long day at the forge. She finally spotted a free spot to sit and decided to ask Loki if he would get them something to eat. Turning around, she was surprised to find that he was gone.

She felt nervous being in a foreign realm alone, but she tried not to show it. It would not surprise her to find Loki hiding around the corner just to find amusement in her discomfort. She chose to act as natural as possible, considering the situation. Taking a seat at the table, she attempted to blend in with the crowd.

It was an awkward feeling akin to being the odd man out at a party. Part of her wished to flee, but she was too stubborn to give in to the temptation. She just hoped no one would try to engage her in conversation. Eventually Loki had to return—at least she hoped so.

"What's a pretty thing like you doing here all by yourself?" The question caught her off guard, and she looked up in time to see two middle-aged dwarves sitting down next to her. They both had dark hair and long beards. They smelled like sweat and seemed to lack respect for her personal space, pushing close to her.

"I'm not alone. I came here with someone," she insisted.

"Apparently not a smart man, leaving you here alone," the same one spoke again with a skeevy smile. "I am Thrund, and this is my friend Cadmon," he added about his buddy, throwing in a dismissive wave.

"My…friend really should be back soon," she protested, letting her eyes drift over the room in search of her companion.

"Forget him, you need a real man. Let me buy you a drink, my dear," he stated firmly as he leaned in, placing a calloused hand over her thigh and giving it a squeeze.

She choked back the urge to hit the creepy aggressor, giving a weak smile instead. In most circumstances she would not have hesitated, but she had no idea how dwarves responded to violence. She did not wish to tempt fate. _Damnit, Loki_, she cursed the thought of how he did too well on her appearance, and to add insult to injury—he left her to fend for herself.

Her eyes widened as the offender's hand continued to move up her leg. She decided that dwarves lacked severely in boundaries. Realizing that Loki was not going to help her was a frustration. She did not want to be the perpetual damsel in distress, yet here she was hoping he would save her from the situation. Her thoughts disintegrated when she realized this Thrund person was not stopping. Something snapped and she just reacted. Jane was always terrible at holding back in the heat of the moment. She slapped him as hard as she could.

"Do not touch me," she gritted through closed teeth, her eyes shining with rage. Thrund recoiled, holding the side of his mouth. He looked beyond furious, and she realized her mistake. She flinched, wondering if he would strike her in return. He stood up, towering over her. Her eyes closed, preparing for the worst—but it never came. Instead the moment was disrupted by Cadmon's bellowing laughter. He had remained quiet until that moment, but he seemed to find great amusement in his friend's rejection. The two began to spar verbally, making it clear that she was no longer the center of attention. She took advantage of the moment in order to slip out of her seat and into the shadows.

"Bravo, Jane. I see you haven't lost your fire." His voice was a smooth but unwelcome surprise. She wanted to punch the stupid grin off his face.

"What the hell was that all about?" she demanded, hands firmly on her hips in a show of defiance.

"I am not sure what you mean," he said, playing innocent.

"You left me alone in a strange realm and watched while a horrible dwarf tried to get to second base with me!"

"Second base?"

"Ugh! Never mind. Just, why? Why save me back on Jotunheim and then abandon me here?"

"I procured us a place to stay. There is also the nourishment you require. Follow me," he said, delaying an answer.

They walked towards the back of the hall, entering a long corridor.

"To answer your question, I saved you from that beast because your life was not his to steal from me. If you get harassed by a couple uncouth men it does not affect me other than on the basis of entertainment."

"Excuse me? I am certainly not _yours_."

"I do not need to own a chess set in order to play the pieces as I see fit," he said with a shrug as he stopped near a simple wooden door.

"You are impossible," she sighed. As he unlocked the room, the sight of food and a comfortable bed drove away her desire to fight.

The space was meager, containing just a place to sleep and a small chair near the window. The plate of food was resting on the edge of the bed, and Jane moved to grab a piece of bread. As she ate, she noticed that their visual enchantments had faded away. Loki took a seat on the corner chair and was staring outside, appearing to be deep in thought. They spent the next half hour in comfortable silence, but it was broken when he finally rose from his perch.

"It is late. We should rest." He moved to the bed and lay down, keeping his boots on as he kicked his feet up.

"Uh, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? This is what we call resting."

"Well yes, I can see that, but don't you have your own room for the night?"

"They only have five rooms connected to this tavern. This was the only one not in use," he said smirking at her obvious discomfort.

"What kind of inn only has five rooms?"

"One that is less than reputable."

Jane's eyes grew wide at the implication, and a light blush graced her cheeks. As if on cue she could hear a bed creaking and muffled moans coming through the thin wall to her right.

"Seriously?" She glared at the wall as if it would help. "This adventure just keeps getting progressively more awkward. Fine, well you can just sleep on the floor then, since we have to share."

"Do not mistake me for a gentleman. I am royalty, and I refuse to lower myself in such a way. Sleep wherever you want, but I am not moving," he stated firmly as he rolled over, facing away from her.

Convinced that she was sharing a room with an overgrown child, she calculated her options. He was always so confrontational and stubborn. She could let him have his way, or she could try to teach him a lesson. Blowing out the single candle lighting the area, she made her move. Jane crawled in next to him, gambling that he would be appalled by having a mortal close to him in any way. She was disappointed when he did not react. Slowly inching closer, she moved until she felt her legs touch against his. His whole body immediately stiffened.

"What are you doing?"

"It's hot in this place, and your body feels nice and cool. Maybe we can get a little closer, hm?" She tried her best to sound seductive, but it felt strange directed at Loki. She wanted revenge for earlier in the tavern, so she kept to her plan. Seeing him freak out would be worth the effort. Placing a hand over his side, she let her fingers rest on his chest. A strong grip circled her wrist, pulling it away from him. She had to hide a grin, sensing he was about to vacate the bed to get away from her.

"You shouldn't play with fire, Jane," he growled at her as he flipped himself around to face her in one fluid motion. She was shocked at how quickly he moved and was suddenly very aware of how much trouble she was in at the moment.

"Is that what you want? Do you want me to take you hard and make you moan for me?" He goaded, licking his lips. "I would revel in that victory, taunting Thor with our tawdry affair. If you are going to try to outwit me, then you should at least play a better strategy," he rebuked.

She pushed him away as she scrambled backwards. Nearly falling off the bed, she moved to the chair and settled into it. Jane was already humiliated at him calling her bluff, but to have him turn the situation so easily was depressing. She figured that getting back at him was not an option when he misbehaved. He was accustomed to getting his way. He was good at it.

She tried to embrace sleep, but it continued to elude her. The discomfort of her sitting arrangement did not help. Lost in thought again, she considered the god of mischief. Jane could not shake the feeling that there was something more to Loki. He was impulsive and headstrong, but she saw moments of deep unbidden emotion. She had seen him raw with pain. No one should have to hurt that much. With renewed determination, she decided her goal was to find out what happened to him in that abyss—even if she had to start small.

"Why did you invite me on this adventure with you? I'm sure it wasn't out of the kindness of your heart," she finally spoke up, letting her question travel to him through the darkness.

"Hm, you first, Jane. Why did you accept my offer?"

She could feel his eyes on her, even though it was too dark to see.

"I wanted to see the universe. Also, I hope to honor my father's memory."

"Really, Jane? I am the god of lies. Do you think I can't recognize a lie of omission?"

She sat quietly for a moment, picking at the frayed material on her pant leg, as she considered his words. If she wanted to help him, she would have to open up to him first.

"I was telling the truth about wanting to do this for my dad. He died in a car accident," she stated barely above a whisper. "Before he passed away, he had always been my biggest supporter in my research. If I missed a holiday, bunkered down in my lab, he would defend me to my mother. He meant the world to me, and he believed in me—even when no one in my field did. Everything was perfect…until one night."

Taking a deep breath, she steadied her mind before continuing. She usually avoided talking about what happened.

"I had finally started making progress on my Einstein-Rosen Bridge research. I was caught up in my work, and my head was in the clouds. The night he died, I was working hard—oblivious. I…I didn't even get to say goodbye," her voice cracked with emotion. "I found out later that he had been rushed to the hospital and was on life support for a short time. He told my mother not to interrupt my work. He didn't want me to see him like that. Finding that out was crushing. I was angry at him for not having someone call me. I live with the guilt to this day. If my scientific passion was more important to him than a proper farewell, then I will stop at nothing to do this for him."

A solitary tear ran down her cheek. Brushing it away, she looked out the window. All she saw was black. She missed the stars. They always made her feel better.

Loki did not respond to her story, but she knew he had heard it. Maybe he was deep in thought. Growing tired of waiting, she prompted him once more.

"So, why did you invite me?"

"You should learn not to be so trusting. I never promised to give you answers, I merely urged you to share first. Go to sleep, Jane. No more inquiries."

Normally she would have protested, but she felt emotionally and physically drained. She let herself drift off, hoping that morning would come quickly. There was a lot left to see in this realm, she was sure of it.

* * *

"Cool, what's this do?" Darcy held one of the mysterious contraptions up to the light as she spun it around in her hand.

"Put that down! If you aren't careful it can cause an explosion strong enough to level all of New York," Tony warned her in an urgent tone.

"Oh shit! Seriously?" She fumbled the device due to being flustered, and it fell to the lab floor with a heavy thud. Her eyes went wide and she jumped back, as though her mistake would erupt in flames. Tony burst into laughter.

"I'm just pulling your leg, kid. It was worth it to see your face though," he teased, smile wide as he bit into another piece of beef jerky.

"Enough banter. Will you help, Tony?" Thor asked, desperate to move forward with his plan. Normally he humored the Iron Man's quirky traits, but his mind was currently focused on getting Jane home safe—and away from his brother.

"Okay, okay!" The billionaire conceded, throwing his hands up in mock surrender. "Old relics from Germany, you say?" he questioned, receiving a nod from the prince of Asgard. "All right. JARVIS, what can you tell me about something called the Norn Stones? Any old legends on file?" Tony began pulling up touch screens in the air around them, arranging things while he waited for information.

"Good evening, Sir. As far as I can tell, there is no direct mythology that refers to these stones, but I did uncover a related article dating back to World War II. It details how Heinrich Himmler made a speech, which boasted possession of an artifact that would lead to world domination. That was the only documented mention of something similar to your items of interest. Whatever happened to the stones, they were never discussed publicly again."

Thor watched as their host leafed through the article on the screens. The information was vague, but at least it was a start.

"Well, it looks like we are taking a trip to Germany! Pack your bags, big guy. I'll get Steve on the line; this whole World War II Nazi Germany thing is right up his alley. I'm sure he will be ecstatic."

While his friend gave the Captain a call, Thor turned to see how Darcy was holding up. He needed to get her back home somehow. She was almost as stubborn as Sif, and he did not welcome her rage when he refused her help. He grimaced at the sight of her, hands on her hips and eyes blazing.

"Don't you dare! I may not be dating you like Jane, but I know that look well enough. I'm going with you, one way or another. Just you wait and see."

Thor sighed. He knew this was going to be an issue. Jane would never forgive him if something happened to her friend. A potentially dangerous mission was no place for an untrained mortal, but he had a sinking feeling that it would not be so easy to ditch her. He would surely try though. Pressing a hand to his temple, he tried not to let the stress overwhelm him. Closing his eyes for a moment, he imagined Jane in his mind. He wondered where she was and what she was feeling right now—kidnapped by his brother and all alone. He would not give up. _Hang in there, Jane. I will find you._

* * *

_A/N: I just wanted to say thank you to everyone for being so patient. I am so grateful for all the reviews and support. I have a lot of excuses I could give for being so late with this chapter, but I will skip it and just apologize. I'm sorry! I will do my best to be quicker from now on._

_I had more I wanted to include in this chapter, but Jane and Loki had a mind of their own. I will add those things to the next chapter. There is a lot I plan to uncover as we go along, so hopefully you will all be patient with me and the characters. Lastly, since I took so long I wanted to get the update up as soon as possible, so this is unbeta'd. I will go back and edit it once my beta makes corrections. Thanks everyone!_

_edit: I made some fixes to small mistakes. Thanks to my wonderful beta, Lady Winterlight!_


	6. Taking Flight

**Chapter Five - Taking Flight**

Jane woke to a sharp pain running down her left side. She attempted to stretch, but the muscle spasm kept her from success. Leaning into it instead, she tried to massage the knot out. Finally able to move, she lifted herself from the chair. Looking over to the bed to see if Loki was awake, she was surprised to find that he was gone.

"Hello?" she called out, her voice projecting uncertainty. She got up and moved around the room, deciding that he was definitely gone and not playing a prank on her. Now that the bed was unoccupied, she lay down and stretched her body out over the surface. It felt good to get comfortable, and she could feel her eyes closing again. Her relaxation was short-lived as the door burst open.

"Are you planning on wasting the day away? If so, I shall explore the realm without you," he teased as he dropped two burlap sacks, filled with supplies, next to her feet. She groaned in response.

"Alright, I'm up. It's your fault though. That chair was torture," she said with a grimace.

"Well perhaps if you had not attempted to besmirch my honor last night, you would have gotten a more fitful sleep. Thor would be most displeased with your behavior," he replied, heavy on the dramatics. Jane turned red.

"Don't remind me."

"I know games when I see them. I always win when it comes to games. You would do well to remember that."

Hating his arrogance, she purposefully avoided his gaze. He always had a smug look on his face when he bested her, and it drove her crazy. Sitting up to riffle through the bags, she saw that he had collected a few basic items, water and a couple loaves of bread. She glanced up to make a joke about the food being fit for a prisoner but stopped short when she got a good look at his face. Loki's skin had a sickly pallor, and dark circles lined his eyes. It seemed as though he had not slept in ages.

"Are you okay?" she asked with a concerned frown.

"Yes. Are you coming or not?" He dodged her question and grabbed one of the bags off the bed, turning to leave.

Even though Jane knew he was attempting to deflect further interrogation, she was certain something was not right with him. When they first left Earth he had been so eager—almost too eager. She had been sure that he had some nefarious plan in the works, but now he just seemed to be a broken man, hoping to make it from one destination to another in one piece. Though she wished to continue questioning him, she collected the provisions and followed him out the door. Catching up with him, she decided to change the subject.

"Where are we going?"

"It depends. What do you wish to see?"

"Hm, I'm not sure what there is to experience here. Will you tell me more about this world?" she asked as they walked down the narrow streets, once again disguised as locals.

"There is not much to see here, to be honest. The core of the realm is overrun with mining and blacksmithing hubs. The biggest point of interest is known as the Furnaces of Nidavellir. That is where they have crafted the most powerful weapons of the nine realms. Mjolnir was forged there, as well as many others in Asgard. Beyond that, the surface of this place is mostly barren and unforgiving. We could explore it, but I doubt it will be of much interest."

As he spoke, an older Dwarven woman wheeled by them with a small cart, filled to the brim with fresh baked goods.

"Sharbrotta for a barcel?"

"What for a what?" Jane whispered to Loki, having no clue what the lady was asking of them.

"Sharbrotta is a variety of baked good. She is peddling them. A barcel is a form of payment here, just as you would use a dollar," he said back to her, quietly. Jane turned to the female dwarf and smiled.

"I'm sorry, I don't have any money. They look delicious though, thank you anyway."

The elderly woman considered for a moment and then smiled in return, handing her one of the pastries.

"Oh no, I can't pay for this," Jane tried to explain again, but the woman insisted.

"You aren't from around here, I can tell. Just enjoy it."

She thanked the woman profusely for her kindness, and soon they were on their way again. The food appeared similar to a pasty, boasting flaky crust and a rich aroma.

"How far are we from the furnaces?" Jane asked as she bit into the snack. Her mouth was flooded with hearty flavor. It was mostly savory, with a hint of sweet.

"Oh my god, this is fantastic," she said with her mouth half full, not even waiting for Loki to respond to her inquiry. "What's in it?"

"You don't want to know," he deadpanned.

"That's a joke…right?" Her eyes were wide, and her chewing had stopped. He merely smirked in response.

"We are almost there. You can see it from here, in the distance," he explained, pointing ahead.

The vision before her was stunning, and it left her breathless. Giant pillars were carved into the rock wall, flanked by equally detailed dwarven kings with carefully chiseled crowns. These elements lined the massive entry into the furnaces, a steady orange glow piercing its way through the murky depths of the gateway.

"Wow," she murmured.

"Much more impressive than anything Thor has ever shown you, I'm willing to wager."

"He has many things to attend to on Midgard," she tried to explain, but the disappointment was plainly written on her face.

"You know," Loki began, "he won't stay on Midgard forever. He will feel the call to kingship eventually. It is the kind of man he is."

Jane frowned, knowing in her heart that his words rang true. She did not want to think about it though.

"Do you really think he will want to watch you waste away on Midgard? Wither up and die before his very eyes? You two are on borrowed time," he stated.

"Please, stop." Jane knew that she and Thor were over; she just did not have the courage to end it yet. Falling in and out of denial, she had been hoping their situation would improve. It was one of those unbearable moments in life where she knew it was wrong to stay with him, but at the same time she did not want to be with anyone else.

He obliged her request, remaining silent for the rest of the walk. When they got close to the entrance, he stopped her.

"Only designated workers are allowed into the forges. They are very thorough in their security. I can still show it to you, but we will need to be covered by a spell to hide our presence. Stay close to me," he commanded as he made a gesture. Once shielded, they were able to walk through the towering gate unseen.

Jane tried to stay within a reasonable distance, but she found it difficult not to get distracted. Everything in the forges was incredibly vast. She thought it was rather ironic considering the stature of dwarves. As they pushed deeper into the chambers, she watched as several workers passed by with carts overflowing in ore. The air smelled smoky, and the heat of the fires made her eyes burn.

"It's beautiful," she whispered, stopping in her tracks. They had reached the end of a large open chamber. Pillars lined the room and giant structures were being maintained by groups of teeming dwarves. They shoveled coal into the furnaces and ore was loaded in from above. Hot, glowing liquid metal flowed down into specially designed canals, being redirected across the room. She could hear the clanking of hammer on anvil, and she got lost in the fantasy world. The entire experience felt surreal.

Suddenly everything went deathly quiet. The workers stopped rushing about, and the clanging noise of crafting had ceased. Jane's heart was in her throat as the group of dwarves all turned towards her and Loki, simultaneously. It was a bone chilling vision as they stared straight through them, eyes glazed over.

"You cannot hide from him," they chanted. "You will bend to his will, or you will fall."

Jane looked up at Loki, fear etched over her features. She wanted to ask him if their invisibility had dropped, but by his pained expression she could tell that it had not. Something was very wrong. The dwarves continued to chant.

"You cannot hide from him. You cannot hide from him." Then as suddenly as it had begun, it ended. The workers just went back to their normal routine as if nothing had happened.

"Let's go," he snarled, grabbing her arm and dragging her back in the direction from which they had come.

"What was that?" she demanded, feeling frightened and confused.

"Nothing to concern yourself with," he replied.

"Nothing…okay, come on, this is getting ridiculous. I know you are a private person and everything, but I'm not stupid. I know something is wrong. Who is after you?"

She watched him glance down as if studying her carefully. He was silent for a few moments before addressing her.

"I have mentioned the abyss before, but what I did not discuss was the attention I received from a very dangerous being known as Thanos. He…had a mission for me that I did not complete, and now he is reminding me that he has not forgotten."

"What mission? Did he force you to do things you didn't want to do?"

"Enough," he said firmly, unwilling to answer any more of her inquiries. She could tell that he already believed he said too much. She did not push him.

"Are we in danger?" She could not help but ask that last question. Jane was strong and confident, but what she had seen was not the work of a random person with a grudge. Whatever they experienced was the result of someone very dangerous and powerful.

"I will keep us safe," he said once they had slowed to a walk again. "However, I do believe we should leave this realm."

"For once, I completely agree with you. I want to get the hell out of here."

The two of them exited the furnaces and began hiking up the long and narrow path, which led to the surface. Jane was afraid she would fall to her death, trying to stay as close to the rock side as possible. She was not sure why these people had an aversion to safety measures.

After an hour of climbing, they were finally above ground. She noticed that the landscape was tinted of grey with heavy fog rolling over the flatlands. The foliage was sparse, the land mostly covered in rocks and dirt. Jagged mountains lined the distance, and the expanse seemed devoid of life.

"No wonder they live underground; this is depressing."

Loki didn't reply, but instead scanned the horizon. Now that their illusions had faded, she could see his haggard appearance again. She wanted so badly to ask him a billion questions until he relented in telling her everything. Jane could not help but wonder if there was more to his time in the abyss, and more to his attack on New York, than everyone realized. She did not trust him, or even think him a good person, but she wanted to learn more.

"I don't sense a portal at all. I didn't sense one below the surface either."

"So, I guess that means we walk until we find one?"

"It is not safe to walk at night on the surface of Nidavellir. Rock trolls live up here and come out to hunt at night. We will not make it to a portal in time on foot."

"What are we going to do then?" she asked, frowning at the thought of more possible dangers.

"We fly."

"Pardon me?"

"Just follow me. Don't get lost," he directed as he waved his hand at her again.

She was about to ask him if using more magic was really a good idea when he was weakened, but nothing came out of her mouth. A warm sensation flooded through her body. She felt different…smaller. Trying again to speak, it came out as a chirp. Tilting her head to the side she observed that she was now blue and feathered. She was shocked, frightened and excited all at once. She looked up at Loki to see him smirking at her through his discomfort. His actions followed suit as he morphed into a sleek black raven. Cawing at her, as if he expected her to understand, he pushed off the ground and took flight.

Jane cautiously jumped into the air with her tiny bird legs, pumping her wings in rhythm. She felt awkward at first, almost falling several times. Eventually she got the hang of it, rising up to where he was waiting for her. He started off to the east, keeping a steady pace. The tactility of wind flowing over her body was one of the most amazing experiences of her life.

The view was beautiful from up high, looking down on the mountains and valleys. She watched Loki's steady flight, elegant and smooth. She had a feeling he had done this many times in the past. As she considered the thought, his flying pattern dipped suddenly. He corrected himself at first, but not long after he began to careen in a downward spiral. Her mind was in a panic, unsure if he had passed out or what was happening. She observed in horror as his form shifted back to normal, causing him to fall like deadweight to the ground with a sickening thud.

She flew quickly, trying to reach him, knowing that if he was unconscious her spell would not last much longer. Just as she had anticipated, her form returned to its original state. She had gotten close enough to a barren tree in order to grab at the branches as she plummeted. The sharp sticks felt like needles against her skin, snapping as she tried to latch onto them. They slowed her fall enough to save her, but she still hit the ground hard. The wind was knocked out of her, and soon after a moan of pain escaped her lips. Dragging herself up, she crawled over next to Loki's crumpled frame.

"Are you okay? Please wake up," she said desperately, her emotions spiking.

His lashes fluttered slightly, and his breathing was shallow. She was relieved that he was still alive. He spoke barely above a whisper.

"Jane?"

"Yes, I'm here. You're gonna be okay," she tried to comfort, gently holding his head in her hands. She wondered if gods could die from a weakened mind and a bad fall.

"We need to get to the portal. Help me up," he told her, projecting confidence somehow, even when barely awake.

"Are you sure you should move? You fell out of the sky! What is happening to you, Loki?" she asked, eyes sad.

"Even now you do not stop questioning. Infuriating woman. Help me up." His words were harsh, but the corners of his mouth had turned up slightly.

With her own pain, cuts and bruises, she struggled to get him to his feet. The weight of him on her shoulder made her feel as though they would both drop at any second. She could see the sun setting in the distance, and it kept her motivated to continue. They had to be close, she figured.

"Over there," he pointed her to the side of the mountain range.

Jane was unsure how they made it, but somehow they managed to hobble together over to their destination. They stumbled forward, and she was relieved at their success. The familiar tug at her navel began, and soon everything faded from her vision, swirling into the unknown once again.

* * *

Thor was pleased with how well the transition had gone. He had been able to convince Darcy to stay behind and wait for Jane to return. He and Tony had boarded one of the billionaire's private jets. They just had to pick up Steve on the way to Germany, and then they would finally be making progress.

"We should have a toast in honor of our trip," Stark said, rising to move to the back of the plane in search of alcohol.

"What is there to toast? This is not a joyous occasion," Thor replied with a slight frown.

"Everything is better with a toast, trust me."

He watched as Tony opened the cabinet to collect the liquor, but was surprised when the crashing of bottles reached his ears. Leaning over to get a better look, he saw Darcy had been stowed away in the closet. She was surrounded by half empty bottles, bringing one to her mouth to take a swig.

"Surprise bitches! I bet you—" she began, but Tony crouched down and put a finger to her lips.

"No," he insisted.

Darcy pouted at his interruption.

"You should learn to lock your planes, Mr. Billionaire," she said, pushing his hand away as she spoke.

"My best whiskey!" Stark exclaimed as he picked up an empty bottle, ignoring the stowaway. "You drank the last of it!"

"Oops," she giggled and flashed an inebriated smile.

"Great. See what she's done, Thor? She's ruined boy's club! Do something!"

"I'm not sure what there is to be done. We can't just throw her out of the jet."

"Sorry fellas, I'm here to stay," she declared, sneaking past them and taking a seat. She pulled out a laptop from her bag and began to set it up.

"I'm not completely useless, ya know," she said as she unwrapped a stick of gum from her backpack and popped it into her mouth. "I practically came out of my mom's vagina using the internet. I'm willing to bet that I can find more information about your little mission than your computer boyfriend Jarvy, or whatever, could."

Tony laughed, and Thor just shook his head in dismay. There was no getting rid of her now. He only hoped that she would stay in one piece, or Jane would have his head. He gazed out the window as they travelled, watching the clouds that settled around the wing in a gentle hug. He had never felt more useless in his life, having to wait to save the people that he loved. Thor clenched his fists and let his eyes drift closed, while trying to stay calm. He kept reminding himself they would be there soon.

* * *

When they landed in a new location, Jane felt a heavy sense of relief. Her exhaustion had set in, but she looked around to find Loki. She saw that he was still lying on the ground, his energy depleted. The next thing she noticed was their surroundings. She could not help but gasp at the beautiful garden. Vines snaked into the air, appearing to defy gravity. The crisp green stalks were adorned with white blossoms that looked soft as silk. To her right was a tall tree that had been carefully cut and shaped into the visage of an elf. The grass beneath her was plush, and the air was alive with tiny floating orbs projecting an ethereal glow.

She was startled out of her sense of awe when a tall man, with pointy ears and heavy armor, emerged from beyond a nearby hedge. Her immediate instinct was to hide, but Loki was still too disoriented to move, and she was positive she was not strong enough to drag him.

"You there! What are you doing in the Royal Gardens? Guards!"

_Royal Gardens? Just great_, Jane thought. They could not seem to catch a break. Not long after, a handful of heavily armed elves arrived, dragging her and Loki to their feet.

"Take them to the dungeons. I will inform the King," the apparent captain commanded.

Jane tried to make eye contact with Loki as they were being pulled inside the palace. She hoped that he had a plan to get them out of this, but he was still half passed out in the arms of their captors. Not for the first time, she wondered if she had made a mistake by going on their adventure through the realms. She was going to die in a royal prison with only the rebel prince of Asgard by her side.

* * *

_A/N: Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, favorited, followed etc. ! Your encouragement is what keeps me going. Also thank you for being patient with my updates. I really worked hard on this chapter, so please let me know what you thought of it! _

_A thank you to my beta, Lady Winterlight._


End file.
